


FANFIC DO NOT READ AT ALL COSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by AP0PT0SIS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AP0PT0SIS/pseuds/AP0PT0SIS
Summary: iwaizumi hajimeme & oklahoma tooru cool fanfic





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up guys yuo wanna read my famfic enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> ps subrcribe to my mine craft let's play channel!!!!!!!!!!!!

"hey trashkawa want some s p a g h e t t i" oikawa was watching some Sans undertale and looked up from his leap pad computer. "YEAH"  
iwaizumi took a piece of spaghetti and swatted oikawa in the face with it and he DIED.  
thanks for reading and give me 4.20 likes and ill make more hi-chew fanfics!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

hey guys ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ it seems like youve scrolled far enough down to find my secret fanfic chapter  
if you like k a g e h i n a read it!!!!!!!!!!  
-  
"hinata you are a big waste of space and oxygen" kageyama said. "oh" said hinata. he did a cri  
"yeah you are like the annoying orange" said tsukkishima  
"youre such a disease" oikawa popped out of a garbage dump nearby  
kageyama threw orange juice on oikawa and he cried for 69 years  
the end


End file.
